Feliz Natal
by Nahimana C
Summary: Com desagrado, ela pensou que passaria o natal sozinha. Entretanto uma mensagem a fez sentir-se melhor. Teria companhia, afinal. Apenas não sabia, nem esperava, que a companhia fosse em dose dupla. *Repostada*
1. Chapter 1

Feliz Natal

* * *

Capítulo I

Mais um dia comum estava se passando com ela e, infelizmente, dias comuns - como aquele - cansavam demais.

Chako não estava lá. Shingo havia pedido emprestado o gato robô para ajudá-lo com alguns problemas na nave onde trabalhava. Ele não precisou pedir duas vezes para obter a permissão da dona e também do robô.

- Isso aqui fica tão quieto sem ela – disse a ruiva, interrompendo sua tarefa de monitoração para mirar o teto.

"Natal... é quase natal e eu não tenho ninguém com quem passar. Todos vão passar com sua própria família e eu nem tenho a Chako aqui para comemorar comigo."

Aqueles pensamentos depressivos tão atípicos dela estavam cada vez mais freqüentes.

- AH! Luna, onde você está com a cabeça para ficar pensando nessas bobagens? – gritou consigo mesma para logo, em seguida, dar um suspiro arrastado. – Acho que vou ver minhas mensagens...

Levantou-se agilmente da cadeira onde estava e foi em direção à porta. Foi se movendo pelos corredores até chegar à porta de seu dormitório, o único ocupado naquele centro durante as épocas festivas. Digitou sua senha, fazendo com que a porta se abrisse e, lá dentro, caminhou diretamente até o computador, localizado na sala de estar.

Como uma das idealizadoras daquele projeto de recuperação do ambiente terrestre, seu dormitório era provavelmente um dos maiores, uma regalia proporcionada por seus superiores.

Para começar, seu aposento era um dos poucos com dois andares: o de baixo, composto por salas de estar e jantar, cozinha e lavanderia; o de cima, por dois quartos e um banheiro, todos muito espaçosos. Mas, na verdade, o motivo pelo qual não recusara àquela proposta quanto a ter um aposento melhor do que os de seus subordinados foi o fato de que o lugar possuía amplas janelas, proporcionando a maravilhosa visão do progresso de seu trabalho. O ambiente da França, país extinto para o qual fora designada, estava se restabelecendo relativamente rápido, numa proporção bem melhor do que a esperada.

Mas não era hora para ficar admirando sua bela vista. Correu até o computador e sentou-se na cadeira a frente dele.

- Ligar – ordenou.

- Bem-vinda, Luna – disse o computador enquanto ligava. – Por favor, sua senha de voz.

- Terra.

- Voz reconhecida. Primeira senha aceita. Digite sua senha secundária.

"Sobrevivência" digitou.

- Obrigada por confirmar sua identidade e nos garantir que está segura, Luna. O que deseja fazer agora?

*A senha de voz é para confirmar a identidade da pessoa e a senha digitada é um sistema de segurança, dependendo da senha que se digita, aciona-se um alarme.

- Preciso ver minhas mensagens.

- Acessando caixa de entrada – o computador fez uma pausa enquanto processava as informações. – Você tem 122 mensagens, Luna.

- O quê? Há quanto tempo eu não vejo isso?

- Há uma semana.

- Como podem chegar tantas mensagens em tão pouco tempo?

- Não possuo resposta para esta pergunta.

- Ah, desculpe. Bem, envie para outro diretório todas as mensagens cujos remetentes não forem meus contatos profissionais ou pessoais.

- Efetuando ação – alguns segundos depois... – Ação concluída. Você tem nove mensagens restantes, deseja visualizá-las agora?

- Sim, por favor.

Uma imagem foi projetada na tela da TV da sala. Era uma mulher de curtos cabelos cor de vinho, como os olhos. Embora realmente fosse muito semelhante a um ser humano real, Luna sabia que aquela, na verdade, era a interface de sua auxiliar do computador pessoal: Shira, como a chamara.

- Olá, Luna – disse o programa. – Sua primeira mensagem é do presidente da GeoCorp. E o assunto foi especificado como "reunião de ano novo".

A imagem da mulher foi substituída pela de um homem de aparentes 60, 70 anos. Uma pessoa de cabelos já grisalhos, dona de uma face muito amável.

"Senhorita Luna, como tem passado? Imagino que trabalhando exaustivamente, já que o rendimento de seus serviços está muito além da média esperada." – o homem fez uma breve pausa. – "Eu já lhe disse para não se esforçar demais, procure descansar de vez em quando. De qualquer forma, este não é o assunto que desejo tratar. Talvez se lembre de que todo o ano a nossa empresa realiza uma pequena festa de fim de ano. Bem, nós gostaríamos que pudesse comparecer. Sei que o convite está um tanto em cima da hora, mas, se não for um incômodo, por favor, venha. Será bom para repor as energias, relaxar um pouco, como já lhe recomendei. Creio que seja apenas isto. Espero vê-la em breve."

- Fim da primeira mensagem, Luna. Quer responder agora?

- Humm... Sim.

- Gravando.

- Senhor Josef, eu sei que gostaria muito que eu parasse de trabalhar um pouco, mas infelizmente o momento não é conveniente. Eu dispensei todos os outros funcionários da central francesa para que eles pudessem aproveitar as festas com a família, sou a única que ainda está aqui. Não posso sair agora, mas prometo que, assim que todos retomarem seus postos, farei uma visita ao senhor e sua esposa na Europa¹. Até lá.

Com isso, Luna apertou um botão no teclado para finalizar a gravação.

- A mensagem foi enviada com sucesso. A segunda mensagem é do Senhor Howard e o assunto é "Eu ainda estou muito bravo com você".

Dessa vez, o rosto de Howard preencheu a tela e ele não parecia feliz...

"Oi, Luna. Sabe que eu ainda estou bravo com você, não sabe? Eu sou o ator mais famoso e mais premiado da galáxia e uma das minhas melhores amigas ainda não se deu ao trabalho de ver nenhum dos meus filmes! Você tem idéia de que eu li todos os seus artigos e assisti a todas as suas entrevistas, mesmo sem entender nada? Mas desta vez você tem que assistir ao filme, que, aliás, eu tive o trabalho de te mandar. Eu fui muito premiado por ele e a crítica amou a minha interpretação, fora que o assunto, eu acho, te interessa. E só a título de curiosidade: eu me baseei um pouco na personalidade do Kaoru para compor o personagem. Não deixe de assistir, entendeu? Bom, é só isso. Até mais!"

- Luna, devo baixar o arquivo de vídeo que foi anexado?

- Sim e envia para a área de trabalho, bem onde eu possa ver, assim não esqueço de assistir mais tarde.

- Quer que eu e envie um lembrete sobre isso na próxima vez que ligar o computador?

- Sim, isso seria ótimo.

- Deseja responder a mensagem agora?

- Não, apenas envie-lhe uma resposta escrita dizendo que vi a mensagem e vou tentar assistir o tal filme o mais breve possível. Ah, e também diga que estou com saudades e que desejo um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo para ele!

- Sim. Sua terceira mensagem também é do Senhor Howard e o assunto é "O seu castigo caso não assista".

"Desculpa por esta segunda mensagem, mas é que eu esqueci de avisar que se você não assistir, eu vou dar um jeito de ir até aí na Terra e te obrigar a ver comigo, o quê vai ser bem pior para você, acredite. Beijos e até um dia desses, que será breve se você não assistir ao filme!"

- Esse Howard! Só mesmo ele para aprontar uma dessas para mim – riu um pouco da atitude do amigo. Tinha certeza de que ele faria mesmo algo do tipo.

- Sua quarta mensagem ainda pertence ao Senhor Howard e o assunto é "Como eu saberei que você viu o filme".

"Desculpe por enviar uma terceira mensagem, mas é que novamente eu esqueci de comentar algo importante! Para ter certeza de que você viu o filme, eu quero que você faça uma resenha dele para mim! E NÃO VALE COPIAR UMA PRONTA! Eu vou descobrir se você fizer isso, ouviu? Bem, agora eu acabei de dizer tudo... eu espero... Tchau!"

- Só você para me dar este tipo de trabalho mesmo... Ah, tudo bem, estou te devendo isto.

- Luna, a quarta mensagem é da Senhorita Menori e o assunto não foi especificado.

Luna ficou um pouco surpresa com a imagem da moça que apareceu na tela: Menori estava, pela primeira vez, usando um corte de cabelo que ficava acima dos ombros e não estava vestida com um tailler, apenas com uma roupa de frio bem simples. "Deve estar de férias em algum lugar gelado" pensou.

"Olá, Luna. Quantas saudades! Faz tempo que você não sai da Terra para vir nos ver. E dizem que eu sou a anti-social!" – a moça deu uma risada baixa e voltou a falar. – "Sabe, eu estou visitando Plutão. É bem frio aqui, bem mais do que eu gostaria, confesso. Mas, na verdade, é até agradável, silencioso e calmo. Mas acho que isso vai mudar. Eu não vi o último filme que o Howard me recomendou e nem enviei a tal resenha que ele queria. Conclusão: ele está me seguindo até aqui só para me obrigar a ver o referido filme com ele. Só mesmo ele para fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas já estou acostumada mesmo. Ah, a Sharla te enviou uma cópia do novo livro? Bem, ela enviou para mim e eu já li. Pessoalmente, eu gostei bastante, mas acho que é completamente diferente do que eu esperaria dela... Ela escreveu um terror! Acredita?" – a moça fez uma pausa e olhou um pouco triste para baixo. - "Ah, Luna, eu quero rever todo o grupo, fico tão sozinha trabalhando para o meu pai. Além disso... não quero ver um a um, quero ver todos de uma vez só, como quando estávamos em Sobrevivência ou na escola. Quando será que poderemos fazer isso novamente? Acho que deveríamos combinar de tirar nossas próximas férias juntos. O que você acha? Bom, acho que era só isso que eu tinha para contar da minha vida, agora me conte da sua! Até um dia desses, Luna!".

- Acho que a Menori foi uma das que mais mudou nestes últimos anos. Está parecendo, não acredito que vou dizer isso, mais carente. Estranho, mas eu amei! Vou responder agora!

- Certo. Gravando, Luna.

- Oi, Menori. Eu também tenho saudades! Espero ter uma oportunidade de ver todos no mês que vem, mas não garanto nada. Ah, e espero que as férias em Plutão sejam boas, mesmo com a interrupção do Howard. E é bom você ter me avisado sobre isso, porque ele mandou uma mensagem para mim ameaçando fazer a mesma coisa. Conte depois se a experiência for muito traumática. Agora, sobre a Sharla, eu não sei se ela mandou uma cópia para mim, mas ainda não abri todas as minhas mensagens, talvez esteja nas outras. Acho que vai ser interessante ler um terror escrito pela Sharla, não é nem um pouco o estilo dela! Mas, adorei essa idéia de programarmos as férias para a mesma época. Se você já falou com os outros, podemos já ir combinando quando, onde e essas coisas. Eu tenho trabalhado bastante, mas, se for para passar um tempo com vocês, eu dou um jeito. E, na verdade, por causa de todo este trabalho, eu não tenho nada para te contar de especial. Acho que vou parar por aqui antes que eu comece a me repetir. Até logo, Menori! – então parou a gravação. – Ah, Shira, próxima mensagem, por favor.

- Claro. Esta é do Senhor Shingo e da mestra Chako – Luna suspirou baixo. Ainda não acreditava que a gata havia programado sua auxiliar para chamá-la de mestra. Mas a moça virtual, obviamente, não se importava. – O assunto é "Apenas para manter você informada" – novamente, o rosto de Shira foi substituído, dessa vez pelo de um homem de cabelos ruivos e óculos, o mais moço dos integrantes do grupo.

"Oi, Luna. Eu ainda estou me desculpando por ter pegado a Chako emprestada, mas eu realmente precisava da ajuda dela. Eu gosto dos outros robôs, mas tenho mais afinidade com ela, então... Bom você já entendeu. Eu realmente sinto muito..." – o rapaz foi interrompido por um animal rosa que pulou na frente da tela.

"Para de pedir desculpas! Oi, Luna! Eu estou com saudades, mas aqui tem bastante trabalho pra fazer, eu nunca tenho tempo de enviar nem mesmo mensagens de boa noite!"

"Chako, eu quero terminar essa mensagem! Quer, por favor, dar licença!"

"Ei! Não fale assim comigo! Entendeu?"

"Chako, cuidado com o botão! Você vai deslig..."

- Fim da mensagem, Luna.

- Ai, ai, esses dois. Grave uma mensagem de voz, Shira.

- Pode falar, Luna.

- Shingo, não precisa se preocupar com a Chako, eu me viro bem sem ela, apesar de sentir sua falta! Ouviu, Chako? Eu sinto sua falta também, não vai ficar estressada por causa disso e deixar o Shingo nervoso também! De qualquer forma, ela pode ficar com você durante o tempo que você precisar. Não esqueça das frutas dela, ok? Sabe, estou com saudades de você e de todos os outros também. Talvez a Menori já tenha comentado, mas ela estava pensando se não poderíamos tirar nossas férias no mesmo período, para passarmos juntos. Seria tão bom. Depois você me conta o que achou e quando você acha que seria conveniente. Não tenho mais nada a dizer, infelizmente. Espero que possamos nos encontrar um dia desses. Até mais, Shingo – mais uma mensagem terminada.

- Luna, você parece cansada. Não prefere dormir ao invés de continuar vendo as mensagens?

- Não. Obrigada, Shira. Continue mostrando as mensagens.

- Como quiser. Sua sétima mensagem é do Senhor Bell. Não há assunto.

"Luna, como vai? Sabe, meu pai leu um artigo seu no Saturn Rings. Ele pediu para que lhe dissesse que gostou muito. Mas não é para isso que eu estou aqui. Nem sei se você acreditaria, eu mesmo ainda não sei se acredito. Luna, minha mãe está grávida! Eu vou ter uma irmãzinha! Não é incrível? Ela vai nascer em seis meses e vai se chamar Agatha. Minha mãe está tão empolgada que todos por aqui estão ficando também. A Sharla foi a primeira a saber, quer dizer, ficou sabendo junto com a minha mãe. Eu mal acreditei: a Sharla disse que veio buscar inspiração aqui na minha colônia, quando esbarrou com a minha mãe, sem saber que era minha mãe, passando mal no meio da rua. Levou minha mãe para o hospital e – tcharan – elas descobriram juntas que minha mãe estava grávida. Depois perguntou se minha mãe queria companhia até em casa por segurança. Minha mãe aceitou e - que surpresa! - nós nos encontramos na porta. Foi mesmo uma coincidência eu estar em casa naquele dia. Aliás, foram tantas coincidências que parece até piada. Eu... vou ter uma irmã... você nem imagina como eu estou emocionado! Mas, agora me fale de você. O que tem feito? Quais as suas novidades?"

Luna não disse nada. Estava surpresa.

- Senhorita Luna?

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Que alegria! Como isso é bom... Eu... eu... eu nem sei o quê dizer! Ah, Shira, esta mensagem eu vou responder depois. Passe para a próxima.

- Sim. Esta é da Senhorita Sharla e o assunto é "Duas grandes coisas que quero compartilhar com você".

"Oi, Luna! Ah, tem uma coisa que eu queria tanto te contar! Não só para você, na verdade, mas sim para todos os nossos amigos, pena que eu não posso. Acredita? Só posso dizer que tem a ver com o Bell e ele me fez prometer não contar para ninguém. Se bem que talvez ele até já tenha contado... Ah, tanto faz! Uma hora você vai ficar sabendo mesmo! Mas a minha segunda notícia, que eu posso contar, é meu novo livro! Estou mandando uma cópia para todos vocês, quero dizer, todos os nossos amigos. Luna, eu espero que você goste! É a primeira vez que eu tento esse gênero. Não sei se sou muito boa nele, só vou publicar se vocês aprovarem. Nem meu editor está sabendo deste livro ainda, mandei um conto para ele se divertir um pouco enquanto isso" – a menina riu baixo. – "Faz tanto tempo que não nos reunimos, estou com saudades. A Menori falou com você sobre a ideia dela de tirarmos férias conjuntas? Eu achei ótimo. Precisamos marcar logo isso! Mas me conte como você vai? Até breve, Luna!".

- Ai, ai... A Sharla não muda mesmo! Shira, eu vou gravar a resposta agora.

- Gravando – foi a resposta da mulher virtual.

- Olá, Sharla! O Bell já me contou a novidade. Eu estou tão feliz pela mãe dele! Ela deve estar muito animada... Eu realmente não esperava por algo assim. Ah, a Menori comentou sobre o seu livro e sobre a ideia dela comigo. Tentarei ler o livro o mais breve possível. E, com relação a estas tais férias conjuntas eu acho que a ideia é perfeita! Mal posso esperar para marcarmos! A gente pode fazer uma vídeo-conferência para acertar os detalhes... Ah, quase ia esquecendo de falar de mim! Humm... Eu vou bem. Estou um pouco atarefada, mas estou bem. Fiquei sozinha aqui na central. Meus subordinados, e até superiores, estão passando este mês de festas com a família e a Chako está com o Shingo. É bem estranho, mas o silêncio e a calma são até confortáveis. Eu dei uma pausa para ver as minhas mensagens e descansar da monitoração, que está bem tranqüila, nada de errado acontece. Bom, acho que não tenho mais nada para te contar. Então fico por aqui mesmo. Até, Sharla!

- Luna, quer ver a última mensagem agora?

- Sim.

- Muito bem. A nona mensagem é do Senhor Kaoru e o assunto é "visita".

"Oi, Luna. Como você está? Bem, eu espero. Olha, eu sei que você deve estar ocupada e que talvez esteja um pouco em cima da hora, mas eu estava pensando em passar as festas aí com você, será que você se incomodaria? Eu sei que é meio repentino, mas eu tenho meus motivos, conto depois se eu for aí. Aliás, eu vou passar por aí de qualquer jeito, minha dúvida é só se eu posso ficar por um tempo. Eu não vou ficar te incomodando com notícias minhas, a gente se fala melhor ao vivo, certo? Bom, se você não se importar, eu preciso que você responda o mais breve possível. Era só isso mesmo de urgente que eu tinha para te dizer. Até logo, Luna. Não trabalhe demais, ouviu, mocinha? Tchau."

- Shira?

- Sim, Luna.

- Eu não vou mais passar o Natal sozinha! Não é ótimo?

- Se te faz feliz, então é mesmo ótimo. Vai responder agora?

- Sim.

- Então, gravando.

- Oi, Kaoru. Eu não me importo nem um pouco que você fique um tempo aqui. Na verdade vai até ser bom, já que estamos eu e eu mesma na central francesa inteira. Vai ser um alívio ter companhia. Afinal, eu já te disse uma vez, ninguém pode viver sozinho. Só que eu não garanto nada sobre trabalhar demais. Apesar de as coisas estarem bem estáveis por aqui, é sempre bom monitorar para evitar surpresas. Mas você é uma das últimas pessoas que podem me dizer isso! É praticamente um viciado em trabalho! – a moça riu um pouco. – Bem, mas o que você queria saber eu já te disse, então esteja à vontade para aparecer aqui. Até logo!

- Luna, você quer ver as outras mensagens agora?

- Não, Shira, não. Agora eu só quero tomar um banho e descansar.

- Certo. Vou mandar encher a banheira para você...

- Não precisa, eu tomo uma ducha mesmo!

- Não, Luna. Você parece exausta. Um banho de banheira é mais relaxante do que uma ducha.

- Muito bem então – sorriu.

- A temperatura do seu quarto já está sendo ajustada também, para que seu sono seja mais adequado.

- Shira, você me mima demais.

- É meu dever como programa auxiliar.

- Sei disso. Você faz muito bem seu trabalho.

- Obrigada. E eu tomei a liberdade de usar seu código para programar o auxiliar da central a ficar monitorando as atividades do ambiente. Se acontecer qualquer imprevisto, ele irá mandar uma mensagem diretamente para você.

- Você é um anjo virtual, Shira. Vou tomar meu banho e você pode voltar ao que estava fazendo antes, certo?

- Sim, Luna. Obrigada.

Então, enquanto a ruiva se esparramava numa banheira de água morna, Shira voltou ao seu passatempo: jogar xadrez com o programa auxiliar de contabilidade da central.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

¹ Europa: um dos satélites naturais de Júpiter. Melhor não confundir com o continente europeu, pode ficar estranho.

Olá a quem estiver lendo. Este é o momento em que eu paro o capítulo e faço minhas considerações de autora sobre ele ou qualquer outra coisa que eu deseje falar.

Bem, esta é um fic que já está completa, estou apenas repostando para corrijir erros que o fanfiction deixou - a culpa não é (totalmente) minha se o site come as palavras e as letras de vez em quando (embora eu confesse que foi descuido meu revisar no word e não revisar no editor do site). Tenho outro objetivo também ao repostar: o que acontece é que a primeira versão desta história foi postada como um capítulo único e subdividido, mas este método pode dificultar a leitura às vezes. Então, o segundo objetivo é repostar também para dividir de verdade os capítulos. Acho que isso facilitará as coisas. Ah, para ser sincera, também preciso corrijir problemas que leitores me apontaram. Então, na verdade, tive três grandes metas com essa repostagem xD... Enfim, detalhes.

Agora, falando sobre o primeiro capítulo, acho que eu o fiz mais para ambientar a situação (bem, é para isso que serve a maioria dos capítulos de introdução, não é?). Nele eu consegui fazer a proeza de deixar a Luna sozinha naquele lugar enorme onde ela trabalha, mas, convenhamos, parecia que ela estava acompanhada no último capítulo do anime?  
Uma coisa que eu gosto aqui é que foi possível falar um pouco das outras personagens do anime - na verdade, foi para isso que eu fiz as mensagens. As únicas que realmente importavam eram a do Kaoru e um pouco a do Shingo, o restante era dispensável, mas achei que seria divertido.  
Eu fiz uma ou outra "loucura" também - como o cabelo da Menori e a irmã do Bell -, mas eram coisas que eu queria ver, que me pareceram interessantes.

Sem mais enrolação, me despeço de você que teve paciência de ler isto. Espero que tenha gostado e espero que não tenha precisado se deparar com algum erro ou problema escandaloso!

Beijinhos e até a próxima ^-^!


	2. Chapter 2

Feliz Natal

* * *

Capítulo II

- Ah, como é bom acordar de um sono tranqüilo, de sonhos tão calmos, numa cama tão macia... Acho que poderia me acostumar fácil com isso.

Luna levantou-se da cama e foi até o guarda roupa, de onde tirou uma peça-única lilás de mangas curtas e uma jaqueta roxa com detalhes em prata nos ombros e braços. Vestiu-se. Depois, caminhou em direção ao banheiro, onde realizou sua higiene matinal e tirou a "cara de acabei de acordar".

Descendo ao piso inferior, dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Sentou-se à mesa e puxou a fruteira, que estava no centro da mesa, para perto de si. Tirou um kiwi, lavou-o, descascou-o e começou seu desjejum.

- Shira, se importa de me dar as notícias de hoje?

- De forma alguma. Será um prazer – Shira então narrou os fatos mais importantes das colônias humanas.

Ouvindo tudo atentamente, Luna apenas pôde concluir que nada estava fora do esperado: centros comerciais lotados - típico da época; oscilação das ações – como se um dia elas ficassem estáveis; uma colônia em Hiperion estava enfrentando problemas com o clima externo, que estava interferindo nas máquinas mantenedoras de temperatura; um cientista em Marte estava perto de encontrar a cura para a Morpheu, uma doença espacial que estava se espalhando pela galáxia; e mais algumas notícias rotineiras – os times de basquete que estavam nas finais, os atores mais cobiçados e bem pagos (Howard era um deles, sempre), as fofocas idiotas do momento etc.

- Luna?

- Sim – respondeu enquanto bebericava distraidamente seu suco.

- Você tem uma nova mensagem.

- Se não for um contato pessoal ou profissional, eu não quero nem saber...

- Ah, sim. Na verdade é do Senhor Kaoru. Creio que seja sobre a mensagem anterior.

- Tudo bem. Então pode mostrar.

- É uma mensagem de texto. Quer que eu leia?

- Não, não precisa. Só mostre aqui na sala de jantar para que eu possa ler.

- Certo – o programa então transferiu a mensagem para o espelho, que mostrou ser na verdade uma tela, na parede à frente de Luna na sala de jantar.

- "Oi de novo, Luna. Já que você não se importa e está sozinha, estou indo para aí assim que possível. No máximo, vou chegar dentro de três dias. Aliás, em parte, posso dizer que estou indo aí por seguir o seu conselho - ninguém pode viver sozinho. E, quando eu chegar aí, você vai ver se para ou não de trabalhar. Eu mesmo estou indo para descansar, então você não pode reclamar de mim. De qualquer forma, pode ficar esperando meu pedido de pouso, OK? Até breve." – a moça leu em voz alta. – É... Parece que ainda temos dois dias só para nós, Shira – riu em seguida.

- Será um prazer lhe fazer companhia. Quais são seus planos? – a mulher apareceu na tela.

- Humm... Para começar, já que ele vai ficar aqui, vamos escolher um dormitório!

- Certo. Um minuto, por favor – os olhos vinho de Shira ficaram cinza por alguns instantes e depois voltaram ao normal. – Eu recomendo o quarto 12 do segundo andar. Ninguém do nosso pessoal está utilizando, está limpo e arrumado e, além disso, tem uma bela vista.

- Por mim, está bem.

- E agora, Luna?

A moça olhou para a larga janela atrás de si. Viu o dia nublado, com ares de chuva.

"Perfeito para ler", pensou.

- Shira, eu preciso do meu leitor de eBook.

- Está na terceira gaveta do raque da sala.

- Obrigada – levantou-se e foi para a sala, onde a tela da TV ligou, revelando o rosto de Shira. – Ah, será que você pode colocar uma música para mim? – disse enquanto procurava o eBook reader na gaveta.

- Sim. O que deseja ouvir?

- The swan lake, por favor – ao encontrar o objeto, ligou-o diretamente a uma das bases do computador. – Shira, ontem eu li uma mensagem da Sharla, lembra-se?

- Sim.

- Por favor, recupere aquela mensagem e transfira o anexo para este dispositivo, sim?

- Estou transferindo. – Em menos de um minuto... – Está pronto. Boa leitura, Luna.

- Obrigada. E você, o que vai fazer?

- Vou jogar pôquer com o auxiliar da central.

- Bom jogo para vocês! – riu, deitando-se no sofá.

Passou toda a manhã ali, lendo o livro que a amiga enviara. Tinha que admitir, embora não fosse um gênero que ela costumasse trabalhar, estava muito bom. A atmosfera sombria que o livro transmitia era capaz de contagiá-la e, acompanhada da melodia que embalava O Lago dos Cisnes, acabou por até mesmo assusta-la um pouco.

A história era sobre o fantasma de um pintor, apelidado de da Vinci. Este, por ter tido uma vida amarga, decidiu usar sua pós-vida para assombrar um museu. A trama começava de verdade quando Sasha, uma artista em ascensão, resolve fazer uma homenagem ao seu pintor favorito, o da Vinci, fazendo uma releitura de sua obra mais famosa. Infelizmente, isso atraiu completamente a atenção do fantasma para si. Coisas estranhamente ruins começam a acontecer à protagonista: objetos que voam para cima dela, pesadelos envolvendo seus maiores medos, sombras que parecem segui-la, entre outros. Agora, perseguida por ele, está tentando reverter à situação procurando saber o que houve de tão ruim na vida daquele homem.

Foi neste ponto que não agüentou mais. Estava cansada da longa leitura, assustada com a mesma e, para completar, com fome.

- Ah, melhor dar uma pausa para o almoço – espreguiçou-se já indo para a cozinha.

Preparou seu almoço sem pressa. Comeu-o com menos pressa ainda. Depois saiu para caminhar um pouco pela central, algo que fez a passos lentos. Passou na sala de monitoração para ver como a situação estava e, calmamente, analisou os dados recentes. Saiu de lá tranquilamente, voltando para seu quarto, onde reiniciou a tarefa de ler. E, mesmo lendo da forma mais atenta e pausada que pôde, acabou o livro antes de findar o dia.

Naquela tarde descobriu duas coisas. Primeiro: Sharla escrevia bons livros de terror. Segundo: ela, Luna, não havia nascido para viver em isolamento.

- Ótimo! – disse para si mesma, enquanto se virava na cama. – Hora perfeita para descobrir que ler livros de terror quando se está sozinha em casa causa insônia! – relatava sua terceira descoberta a si mesma, quando:

- Quer um copo de leite?

- AH! Shira! Não me assuste desse jeito!

- Perdão.

"Só mais dois dias", mentalmente, repetia para si minuto a minuto.

"Só mais dois dias arrastados" era o que pensava em seqüência.

"Luna, você está bem?" era o que, repetidamente, Shira e agora também Aldebaran, o programa auxiliar da central, perguntavam.

* * *

- Sabe de uma coisa, Shira? – disse, enfiando a colher novamente na taça de sorvete.

- Sei de muitas coisas, Luna. Se puder ser mais específica...

- Hahahaha, não, não é isso! Eu queria te dizer uma coisa!

- Entendo. Então, o que desejava me dizer?

- Pela primeira vez na vida eu percebo o quão dependente de companhia eu sou – parou de falar para aproveitar de uma colherada do sorvete, embora o sabor neste momento lhe parecesse mais amargo do que desejaria. Voltou a falar assim que a sobremesa gelada passou pela garganta. – Desde a morte dos meus pais, eu tenho lidado com a solidão... Ou com o que eu pensava ser solidão. Mas agora eu vejo que nunca estive realmente sozinha. Sempre que possível alguém do juizado vinha me visitar para ver se eu estava bem. Além disso, havia ainda alguns tutores provisórios, se é que posso chamá-los assim. E, por fim, sempre havia a Chako.

- O que quer dizer com tudo isso, Luna?

- Que eu sou incapaz de ser só. Que, mesmo quando eu pensava estar só, estava acompanhada e muito bem acompanhada.

- Isso não me parece um problema.

- E não é... A menos que você esteja na situação em que eu me encontro agora: praticamente só.

- Luna... – como programa auxiliar, Shira não possuía muitas informações sobre a psique humana, isto era desnecessário para ela. Se fosse um programa de acompanhamento, um programa-babá ou coisa do tipo, saberia lidar melhor com a situação. Mas ela não era, então teve que formular uma resposta que parecesse conveniente à situação de acordo com os dados que tinha à disposição. – Você sabe que não há outras pessoas aqui agora, mas eu e os outros auxiliares virtuais estamos. Você não pode ver pessoas de verdade, mas, se precisar de nós, nós estaremos aqui para te ouvir.

Luna fez um barulho que Shira reconheceu como o som de uma pessoa chorando...

-Obrigada...

Aparentemente, mesmo com toda a dificuldade que tinha para criar uma resposta adequada àquela circunstância, Shira disse o que Luna precisava ouvir.

* * *

- Os outros funcionários dizem que ela é uma pessoa muito alegre e tratável, mas acho que isso só vale para quando tem companhia.

- E este amigo que não chega logo! Se bem me recordo, e com certeza me recordo bem, já que minha memória não está corrompida, ele disse que chegaria dentro de três dias no máximo... Mas já faz uma semana! - Shira reclamou com o programa da Central, Aldebaran.

- Pode ter havido algum imprevisto. Sabe que estas coisas acontecem.

- É... Eu sei – calou-se um pouco. - Aldebaran, algum dos auxiliares da área de Recursos Humanos está operando? Eles sim poderiam ajudar...

- Sinto muito, mas, sem os operadores, eles ficam desligados.

- Eu não sei o que fazer! A Luna está começando a apresentar pavores decorrentes da solidão.

- Shira? - Aldebaran chamou-a.

- Eu estou preocupada com a minha auxiliada!

- Shira? - insistiu, já que foi ignorado na primeira tentativa.

- Começo a crer que ela realmente não suporta ficar só!

- Shira?

- Não sei muito sobre isso, mas creio que seja um trauma pela morte dos pais...

- Shira?

- O que foi? - perguntou zangada pelas interrupções. - Eu estou tentando resolver o problema e você não está ajudando!

- Creio que o problema está praticamente resolvido.

- Como?

- Acabo de receber um pedido de pouso.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Segundo capítulo e contando!

Bem, talvez você diga que meu plano não deu certo, mas o que eu quis aqui foi demonstrar o estado em que algumas pessoas ficam quando estão praticamente isoladas do contato com outro ser humano por um tempo muito extenso. Cada um reage de uma forma e poucos são os que mantém o estado normal - talvez ninguém consiga isso de verdade. A nossa capacidade cognitiva diminui, nos assustamos mais facilmente, ficamos entediados e sem vontade de nada. Isso é natural - já reparou que toda pessoa solitária é meio doidona xD? Ah, brincadeira, séria, mas brincadeira.  
É claro que a Luna não está completamente sozinha, porque tem esses "quase-humanos" fazendo companhia para ela, mas, responda você, a TV é companhia suficiente para passar uma semana inteira? Depois de um tempo você passa até a dormir mais tempo só para não ter que suportar a falta do que fazer.

Sem mais a dizer sobre este capítulo, eu me retiro e deixo você somente com o meu "até logo".

Até Logo ^-^!


	3. Chapter 3

Feliz Natal

* * *

Capítulo III

- Luna?

- Sim – respondeu a moça, que sequer havia levantado da cama, apesar de já serem quatro horas da tarde.

- Acho que você deveria ir até lá fora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? O ambiente ficou instável? – pôs-se sentada rapidamente.

- Não é isso.

- Ah. Então o que foi?

- Você tem que receber seu amigo.

Luna nem ao menos respondeu. Saiu da cama e seguiu direto para o armário, ação que vinha repetindo sem vontade nos outros dias. Novamente escolheu uma peça-única, mas desta vez possuía mangas compridas e era azul-celeste com detalhes em outros tons de azul e cinza em diversas partes da roupa.  
Colocada a vestimenta, foi até o banheiro onde fez sua higiene matinal. Só então se dirigiu até o hangar.

- Kaoru!

- Oi, Luna! – o rapaz, que estava descarregando algumas malas da parte inferior da nave, virou-se para cumprimentar a amiga.

Com passos rápidos, a jovem caminhou até ele, sendo recebida por um abraço, o qual correspondeu de imediato.

- Quanto tempo! – disse.

- Já estava com saudades. Sete meses não são pra qualquer um – foi a resposta que ele lhe deu.

- Tenho que concordar – parou de falar e fez uma cara, digamos, marota. – Aliás, está atrasado. Quatro dias para ser exata.

- Eu sei – a expressão do moreno se converteu numa espécie de careta. – Sinto muito, aliás, mas eu tive um imprevisto.

- É mesmo? Espero que não tenha sido nada grave.

- Não, não foi.

- O que aconteceu?

- AAAAAHHH! – ouviu-se um grito vindo da entrada da nave e Luna pôde observar uma garota (ou mulher, como preferir) de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes caída no chão, próxima da escada, com algumas malas caídas ao seu redor – Droga! Quer, por favor, vir me ajudar, Kaoru?

- Já vou, Afrodite! – gritou para a moça. – Luna, conheça Afrodite, meu imprevisto. – disse baixo para a ruiva ao seu lado, que estava surpresa com o aparecimento de sua "segunda convidada".

* * *

- Você deveria ter dito que vinha mais alguém. Eu vou ter que consultar um dos auxiliares antes de instalá-la em algum quarto, se tivesse avisado já estaria pronto – virou-se para Afrodite, que caminhava bem atrás de si pelos corredores da central. - Espero que não se incomode de esperar um minutinho, Senhorita Afrodite – disse enquanto ajudava a levar as malas para fora do hangar e para dentro da área dos dormitórios.

- Não seja tão formal comigo, Luna! – respondeu depressa. – E eu não me importo de esperar um pouco, afinal, fui eu que vim sem ser convidada ou sequer ter a decência de avisar!

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não tem problema nenhum – parou próxima a uma tela no meio do corredor onde estavam. – Aldebaran? – disse para a tela.

- Chamou, senhorita?

- Sim.

- Em que posso ser útil? – disse o programa, que tinha a aparência de um homem de cerca de vinte anos, moreno de olhos pretos e que nunca tirava o sorriso simpático do rosto em serviço, característica que seu programador fez questão de ressaltar várias vezes.

- Eu vou precisar de mais um quarto.

- Um momento, por favor – seus olhos ficaram cinza, realizando uma verificação rápida, para voltarem em segundos ao normal. – Parece-me que o quarto 90 de terceiro andar é um bom lugar para a moça. Está bem localizado, tem uma vista invejável, está vago, organizado, não tem um monte de cadeiras e fios embolados guardados nele e fica perto do seu quarto, Luna. A um corredor de distância.

- Para mim está perfeito – disse a jovem morena, aproximando-se. – Para você tudo bem, né, Luna?

- Claro – respondeu, assentindo com a cabeça.

* * *

- Ah! Puxa! Quanta coisa! – Afrodite se apoiou na parede de seu quarto.

- Eu falei que você não devia trazer tantas bagagem – Kaoru disse ofegante. Luna estava sentada no chão, encostada numa mesa, cansada de tanto carregar malas.

- Ninguém me disse que vocês iam passar uma temporada tão longa aqui! – a ruiva brincou.

- Ela é exagerada mesmo.

- Não fale assim comigo! – Afrodite repreendeu-o. – Não é verdade, Luna! Ele é que está exagerando! Eu só estava em dúvida do clima que fazia aqui, então fui obrigada a trazer vários tipos de roupa. Além disso, não sabia se você tinha roupas de cama...

- Afrodite, sejamos razoáveis. Como em uma central de controle ambiental, onde residem tantos funcionários, não haveria roupas de cama?

- Eu sou precavida! Isto é muito diferente de ser exagerada, como você me acusou de ser!

- Muito bem os dois! Não vamos discutir por algo tão bobo – Luna interveio.

- Minha integridade moral não é algo bobo! – fez uma pausa acompanhada de uma cara de desgosto e admirou a expressão surpresa de sua anfitriã. Depois, aliviou sua expressão para algo mais brincalhão. – Calma! Eu só estava brincando!

- Ah! Chega! – Kaoru puxou o braço de Luna, arrastando-a porta a fora. – Vamos, Luna. Você ainda tem que me mostrar meu quarto. E, Afrodite, arrume suas coisas, sim?

- Claro, querido. Não se preocupe.

Aquilo era informação demais para uma só pessoa, em um só dia. Luna ainda estava chocada com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Primeiro, seu amigo vem visitá-la, trazendo com ele uma bela, e um tanto estranha, acompanhante. Depois, a moça está carregando bagagem o bastante para ocupar três quartos. Finalmente, a mesma lhe prega uma peça, que lhe deixou realmente preocupada por instantes. E, para fechar com chave de ouro, Afrodite havia, com certeza, chamado Kaoru de "querido". Aquilo realmente não estava fazendo sentido em seu cérebro, que gritava por uma explicação. E, mesmo com toda a confusão mental, limitou-se a guiar seu amigo até o quarto que ele ocuparia.

- Não leve a sério tudo que ela fala.

- Não levei. Só... Fiquei e, na verdade, ainda estou surpresa. Ela me pegou totalmente desprevenida.

- Apesar da idade, ela ainda se comporta de maneira um pouco infantil em certos aspectos. Mas você acaba se acostumando e ainda aprende a gostar.

- Sim, sim. Disto não tenho dúvidas. Mas...

- Mas?

- Sério! Para quê tantas malas?

- Hahahaha. Digamos que ela seja um pouco indecisa para escolher roupas.

- Ai, ai, ai. Isso ainda pode ser um problema para ela algum dia.

- Para ela, eu não sei. Mas, para mim, com certeza.

- Entendo – apesar do tom alegre com que disse aquilo, algo nela não estava direito com aquelas palavras. – Ah, chegamos. Pode abrir para mim, Aldebaran?

- Claro, Luna. Mas, da próxima vez, não esqueça de recuperar a senha, certo, chefe? – depois da reprimenda, realmente se encarregou de abrir a porta, pela qual Luna, Kaoru e as malas já estavam passando.

- Certo! Eu prometo não esquecer. Obrigada.

- Não agradeça. Você é a chefe por aqui. Você manda, eu obedeço.

- Claro. Claro – riu.

- Isto me lembra... – a imagem do auxiliar surgiu na TV da sala de estar do dormitório – A senha "reserva" está dentro desta gaveta aqui em baixo – e apontou para o móvel abaixo da tela.

- Por que dentro do quarto?

- Para pessoas como você, Luna, chefe querida.

- Muito engraçado – deu um sorriso torto.

- Bem, senhora, se não se importar, vou me ausentar agora.

- Claro, está dispensado.

- Se precisar, estou às ordens. Aliás, também para o senhor e a jovem senhorita – disse para Kaoru, referindo-se a ele e Afrodite.

- Certo. Muito obrigado.

- É para isso que nós, auxiliares, existimos. Adeus – a tela desligou no instante em que a imagem desapareceu.

- A pessoa que programou este auxiliar deve ser muito alegre.

- Está certo. Na verdade, Aldebaran foi programado por um garoto de quatorze anos. Um pequeno gênio na criação e programação de auxiliares virtuais. Ele está sempre sorrindo, assim como o Alden.

- Alden?

- Shira, minha auxiliar pessoal, apelidou Aldebaran assim.

- Capacidade de criar apelidos? Algo bem específico.

- A Chako que pediu essa característica. Não me pergunte o porquê.

- Nem me passou pela cabeça fazer isso...

- Sei que não... – disse já se retirando do recinto. – Ah, vocês dois estão com fome?

- Provavelmente a Afrodite sim, mas acho que ela vai querer dormir por enquanto. Se bem a conheço, só vai acordar às nove horas ou mais. Não está acostumada a fazer viagens tão longas.

- Entendi! Bem, então acho que não tenho que ter pressa para ajeitar o jantar.

- Nem precisa se incomodar com isso. É só dizer onde é a cozinha e nós damos um jeito.

- Ah, bem, nesse caso, vocês podem perguntar para o Aldebaran ou o auxiliar guia, o Hermes. Eles podem ir conduzindo vocês até lá – de certa forma, se sentiu decepcionada com a falta de utilidade.

- Tudo bem. Mas posso ser curioso um pouco?

- Claro.

- Quem dá nome aos auxiliares virtuais?

- Com certeza não a Sharla, se é o que quer saber – riram. – Mas, falando sério, às vezes é o criador ou o programador e às vezes é a pessoa a quem se destina o programa.

- Tem certeza que ninguém pediu ajuda da Sharla?

- Já que perguntou... O Hermes foi batizado por ela, já que ninguém na central inteira tinha uma ideia decente.

* * *

- Novamente aqui, Luna?

- Sim, Shira – disse praticamente se arrastando até o sofá de seu dormitório, onde deitou sem ânimo.

- Luna, por que ainda parece triste?

- Porque ainda me sinto só.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, olá...

Nada especial para dizer sobre este.  
Aqui, eu fiz a introdução da minha criação, Afrodite. O papel dela é muito especial e eu a acho extremamente divertida. Sem ela, não haveria história para contar. Ela é uma peça fundamental para o drama central da história, pois seu jeito de se expressar é que o cria.  
Além disso, eu apresento um lado um pouco egoísta da Luna. Uma parte dela que esperava ter um pouco de atenção humana para si, mas que se vê tendo que dividir isso. Não é que ela não goste da Afrodite, ela só está se sentindo como uma criança que recebe seu irmãozinho. Mas isso é passageiro.

Espero que tenham gostado e que não estejam estranhando o momento melancólico da Luna.

Beijinhos e até logo ^^!


	4. Chapter 4

Feliz Natal

* * *

Capítulo IV

- Luna?

- Hã? – a moça, que antes estava dormindo, olhou para os lados e encontrou o rosto de sua auxiliar no espelho. – Ah, Shira... – disse ainda sonolenta. – O que foi?

- Sinto acordá-la tão cedo, mas estamos com algum problema na área dezoito. Será que pode vir ver?

Mais uma vez, Luna nem ao menos respondeu. Entregou-se novamente à seqüência de ações: saiu rapidamente da cama e seguiu direto para o armário, no qual, novamente escolheu uma peça-única, desta vez, do tipo top¹, amarelo-ouro com duas faixas verticais brancas que iam deste o top até a barra das calças e uma faixa horizontal cinza na cintura e, para pôr por cima, uma jaqueta amarelo-mostarda. Colocada a vestimenta, foi até o banheiro onde fez sua higiene matinal. Só então se dirigiu até a sala de monitoração.

- O que aconteceu, Aldebaran?

- Bom dia, Luna. Sinto mesmo tê-la acordado, mas acontece que a área dezoito teve um aumento estranho de hélio.

- Será que nós abrimos um veio de hélio?

- Isso não estava nos registros, por isso preferi chamá-la.

- Espere aí que eu vou lá fora ver.

- Muito obrigado, chefe.

* * *

- Alden? - chamou o programa pelo comunicador.

- Sim, senhora.

- Não era nada grave.

- O que foi então?

- Destroços de um antigo dirigível. O material do qual é feito o tanque de hélio finalmente se degradou. Por favor, prepare um tanque de captação que eu vou recolher o gás que está escapando.

- Pode pegar a mangueira de sucção na base A, está a alguns passos para a sua direita.

- Obrigada.

* * *

- Ah! Lá fora está meio frio, sabia? - a ruiva disse, assim que entrou.

- Sim, eu estou controlando a temperatura, para que se assemelhe ao clima francês pré-aquecimento global nesta época do ano - Alden respondeu.

- É verdade. Às vezes esqueço.

- Eu sei que está meio cedo, mas acho que deveria tomar um chá, pelo menos para aquecê-la, Luna – Shira interrompeu a conversa.

- Pode ser – Luna pensou um pouco. – É, acho que vou até a cozinha tomar algo quente.

* * *

- Bem-vinda, Luna, querida! – foi recepcionada pela "cozinheira virtual".

- Bom dia, Anita. Será que pode preparar um chá quente para mim, para espantar um pouco o frio – ao entrar na cozinha, dirigiu-se imediatamente à mesa próxima à bancada.

- Saiu da estação com este tempo? – dizia a cozinheira de olhos azuis, que agora estavam cinza, e cabelos castanhos, enquanto controlava as máquinas da cozinha.

- Tivemos uma alta de hélio que Aldebaran não conseguiu detectar a origem. Precisei sair para verificar – sentou-se numa cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos, olhando o amplo ambiente em volta. A "cozinha", na verdade, era um refeitório controlado essencialmente por Anita, cuja "base de observação" ficava ao lado do balcão onde "preparava" as refeições dos funcionários.

- Não se preocupe. Vou fazer um chá de gengibre para você! É bem quente e faz bem à saúde! – os olhos voltaram a ser azuis. – Aliás, está pronto. Importa-se de vir buscá-lo? Nenhum auxiliar robótico está disponível. Afinal, seria um desperdício de energia, já que só está você aqui.

- Eu posso pegar meu próprio chá. Não ligue para estes detalhes – Luna estava olhando para a grande janela que o refeitório possuía. Provavelmente era maior até mesmo do que a da sala de monitoração. Cobria uma parede inteira.

- Obrigada! – a moça na tela da parede à esquerda de Luna sorriu, enquanto enviava um comando para a máquina que preparava as bebidas colocar o chá sobre a bancada na qual estava.

Luna foi até a bancada e pegou seu chá. Quando se virou para retornar ao seu lugar, deparou-se com uma fatia de bolo.

- Tomei a liberdade de escolher algo para acompanhar a bebida. Devia voltar para a cama depois que terminar. Ainda é muito cedo. Não são nem cinco horas.

- Não se preocupe. Eu prometo voltar assim que acabar aqui.

* * *

Mais uma vez naquele dia, levantou-se, mas do sofá, não da cama, e dessa vez já estava vestida e não tinha emergência alguma para lidar.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, caminhou até a cozinha, mas desta vez para realmente tomar o café da manhã.

- Bem-vinda novamente, Luna! – mais uma vez foi recepcionada por Anita.

- Olá de novo, Anita.

- Quer seu café agora?

- Sim, por favor.

- Eu recomendo para você um bom copo de leite com um composto de cálcio. Você viu seus exames?

- Chegaram hoje para você, não foi?

- Exatamente. E eu não vou deixar você preparar suas próprias refeições até que o quadro melhore. Está com falta de cálcio nesses ossos, sabia? Precisa cuidar disso.

- Eu sei...

- Mas não cuida. E é para isso que eu existo: para que pessoas descuidadas do próprio corpo, como você, não tenham maiores complicações ou agravem seu estado devido à má alimentação.

- Você venceu esta.

- Eu sempre vou vencer este tipo de discussão. Aliás, seu cardápio de hoje também inclui mingau de aveia e algumas frutas. E tem umas bolachas de nata. Mas também pode comer o bolo de limão que eu fiz ontem.

- Não é muita coisa só para mim?

- Dado nas doses certas, não! Além disso, o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia. Tem que caprichar nele. Ah! Pode pegar sua comida, está tudo prontinho!

- Obrigada – levantou-se e foi à bancada, na qual, novamente, pegou sua refeição, que estava numa bandeja. Ao virar-se para voltar ao lugar onde estava sentada, deu de cara com Afrodite. – Ah! Pelos céus, não me assuste assim – conseguiu, por pouco, manter as coisas na bandeja.

- Hahahaha. Perdão. Eu não tive a intenção.

- Bem-vinda – Anita cumprimentou a recém-chegada.

- Obrigada. Ei... Eu também mereço um café da manhã tão bem preparado?

- Claro, mas eu preferiria se tivesse seus exames para adequá-lo às necessidades do seu corpo!

- Da próxima vez eu trago.

- Vocês jantaram ontem? - Luna perguntou para Afrodite, quando já estavam sentadas.

- Sim, mas eu acordei meio tarde e tive que obrigar o Kaoru a sair da cama para me acompanhar – conversavam numa mesa próxima à janela. – Ele praticamente jantou dormindo, como faria um sonâmbulo!

- Podia ter me chamado. Faria companhia para você com prazer.

- Foi a minha primeira ideia, mas, depois que saí do meu quarto, dei-me conta de que não tinha noção de onde era o seu.

- Podia ter pedido para o Aldebaran indicar.

- Ocorreu-me a idéia quando estava na cozinha com o Kaoru – sua expressão dizia "eu não mereço as coisas que eu faço".

- Tudo bem. Pelo menos já está preparada para a próxima vez.

- É sim! – a jovem deu uma pausa para apreciar um pão que Anita havia preparado para ela e para olhar através da janela. – Escuta, você tem feito um bom trabalho por aqui, não? Esta vista está tão bonita...

- A França era bonita mesmo no pré-aquecimento global. Não é difícil deixá-la bonita.

- Mas com certeza há marcas dos estragos que a humanidade fez.

- Essas coisas nós resolvemos como podemos.

- Bom dia para vocês – Kaoru, que entrava no refeitório, cumprimentou aparentando não ter dormido muito bem.

- Bem-vindo! Quer saber de uma coisa? Café extra forte para você, criança! - foi a recepção de Anita.

- Obrigado. Eu vou mesmo precisar, já que alguém – deu ênfase à palavra, olhando diretamente para Afrodite – me tirou da cama às duas e meia da manhã para "jantar"!

- Até parece que foi tão ruim!

- Acredite, foi pior... – pegou o café e as bolachas que Anita separara para ele e foi sentar perto das garotas.

- Se vocês tivessem levantado três horas mais tarde, teriam me pego tomando um chá aqui... – Luna disse para "descontrair" o ambiente.

- O que você estava fazendo acordada tão tarde, posso saber? – Kaoru disse sério para ela.

- Calma. Tivemos uma emergência, pequena na verdade, hoje durante a madrugada. Precisei ir lá fora para resolver e minha auxiliar recomendou que eu tomasse um chá por causa do frio que está fazendo.

- Não devia ficar se expondo assim – ele tomou um gole do café.

- Não leve tão a sério. Afinal, é meu trabalho.

- Hum... E, no fim das contas, o que aconteceu? – Afrodite perguntou, colocando em seguida uma garfada de bolo de limão na boca.

- Nada de mais. Alden detectou um aumento estranho de hélio.

- Um veio? – Kaoru pareceu interessado.

- Foi o que eu pensei de início, mas o Alden negou a possibilidade. Quando fui verificar, descobri que era só um tanque de hélio de um antigo dirigível que estava começando a se deteriorar e, portanto, deixando o gás vazar.

- Nada grave, então? – Afrodite perguntou com o garfo ainda na boca.

- Exatamente.

- Ficou muito tempo lá fora? – Kaoru olhou para ela.

- Acho que não. Talvez uns vinte minutos.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio, enquanto degustavam o café.

- Ei... Kaoru, nós podemos sair juntos depois? – Afrodite quebrou o silêncio.

- Primeiro, sair para onde? Segundo, por que não passa um tempo em sua própria companhia?

- Bom... Primeiro, a Luna pode nos levar para ver as ruínas francesas. Segundo, isso seria inconveniente, afinal, tenho que me acostumar a ver você da hora que eu acordo à hora que vou dormir.

- Eu trabalho a maior parte do ano. Não acha que devia se acostumar a esses períodos também?

- Não seja bobo! Eu estive me preparando para estes períodos durante toda a minha vida, desde quando ainda não te conhecia.

Pela conversa que estavam tendo, Luna começava a suspeitar de que Kaoru e Afrodite formavam um casal, talvez namorados ou noivos. "Um casal bem estranho, na verdade...". Se bem que, sinceramente, não era apenas aquele comentário que passava por sua cabeça.

- Ah, eu levo vocês dois para conhecerem alguns antigos pontos turísticos franceses.

* * *

- Eu não vou vestir isso! - Afrodite gritou.

- Mas você precisa! O clima ainda não é totalmente estável! Nós podemos ter picos inesperados de temperatura, ou condições climáticas adversas!

- Eu não vou vestir esse macacão cinza nem por decreto!

As duas mulheres estavam discutindo no vestiário. Luna tentava explicar a necessidade de usar a roupa adequada e Afrodite recusava-se a usar uma roupa que, em sua opinião, era, no mínimo, feia.

- Afrodite, ponha logo esta roupa ou eu mesmo vou entrar aí e enfiar em você! – Kaoru gritou da porta.

- Você nem se atreva! Isto aqui é horroroso e eu não vou usar!

- Ah... Alden? – suspirou Luna.

- Sim.

- Qual é o estado lá fora?

- Fazendo verificação – mais uma vez. – Eu diria que está tranqüilo. Tudo nos conformes.

- Certo. Agora faça uma previsão para mim.

- O que deseja?

- Qual a probabilidade de a situação ficar instável?

- Bem, se as máquinas continuarem operando normalmente, as chances de algo dar errado são de 13%, aproximadamente.

- Muito bem – suspirou. – Alden?

- Sim.

- Onde está o uniforme da equipe de reconstrução e paisagismo?

Momentos depois, já fora do vestiário, Afrodite apertava as mãos de Luna:

- Ah! Obrigada, Luna! Essa aqui é bem mais bonita! E fica bem em você também!

- Como fui deixar você me convencer a usar isto? – falou baixo.

- Que é isso? Não fique tão para baixo por uma roupa. Além disso, não precisa se culpar por ceder aos meus caprichos. Se eu sou tão convincente...

- Ela quer dizer que enche tanto a paciência - Kaoru a cortou.

- Como eu ia dizendo... – ignorou o comentário do rapaz. – Se eu sou tão convincente a ponto de convencer até o Kaoru, você não deve se incomodar de também cair na minha.

- Acho que sim... – concordou meio incerta. Não se importava de emprestar a roupa de outra equipe para um visitante, mas isso era diferente de ela, que já tinha um uniforme de trabalho, tomar algo que não era seu. Sem contar que não se sentia bem naquela roupa. Enquanto seu macacão de mangas compridas, acompanhado de luvas e botas, laranja e cinza era "folgado", o macacão branco da outra equipe era um tanto justo.

Do lado de fora da central o dia era cinza. Nuvem pesadas no céu e um vento frio na terra. As plantas recém-formadas subiam por alguns prédios, enquanto outros já não sofriam deste mal, graças à tal equipe de paisagismo. As ruas já estavam limpas e a locomoção, mesmo a pé, era possível. Aliás, era caminhando que eles se locomoviam.

- Aqui era o antigo "bairro comercial" francês. Não sobrou muito dele, algumas construções acabaram completamente destruídas pelo clima, mas a equipe de reconstrução está fazendo sua parte do trabalho, por assim dizer. Aquele prédio foi terminado no mês retrasado – Luna ia guiando o caminho e explicando o que podia.

- Eu queria ver a Torre Eiffel! – disse Afrodite.

- Infelizmente não vai poder ver muita coisa. Ela é um dos alvos atuais dos reconstrutores, está inteirinha aos pedaços.

- Droga... – a moça fez um bico.

- Nós podemos ir ver a área se quiser, mas acho que não é a mesma coisa...

- Tudo bem. Eu quero ir mesmo assim. É que minha família descende dos franceses e, bem, a Torre foi um dos grandes marcos da França, pelo que sei. Por isso gostaria de vê-la, mesmo que em partes.

- Então podem me seguir. Só que agora vamos usar o transporte subterrâneo.

- Ainda está inteiro? – pela primeira vez, Kaoru disse algo.

- Não estava, mas a foi a primeira coisa que arrumamos. Precisávamos nos locomover mais rápido e de forma segura, para casos de emergência, e seria difícil fazer algo novo, mas consertar e remodelar o antigo, não.

Desceram até o antigo metrô, agora totalmente modificado, a começar pelos painéis de atendimento. Estes se ligaram automaticamente, tal como as luzes, para recepcionar as pessoas que chegaram.

- Sejam bem-vindos – uma mulher virtual aparentando quarenta anos apareceu na tela mais próxima a eles. Possuía cabelos prateados e olhos azul-piscina, além de uma expressão extremamente profissional. – Devo pedir que se identifiquem.

- Luna, equipe de controle e monitoração, Código 1820384-88.

- Identidade confirmada.

- Estes dois são meus convidados, espero que não se importe de nos levar até o lugar onde estão reformando a Torre Eiffel.

- Não será problema. Por favor, dirijam-se ao vagão e eu guiarei o caminho.

- Ela é séria, não? – cochichou Afrodite para Luna.

- Foi programada para ser assim. Acho que nunca sorri – Luna respondeu no mesmo tom.

* * *

- Ah! Então essas são as ferragens da Torre? - Afrodite fazia perguntas para Luna.

- São sim.

- Quando ela fica pronta?

- Acho que uns cinco, seis meses.

- Tanto tempo?

- Não se pode reclamar. A original, se é que posso chamá-la assim, demorou bem mais para ficar pronta.

- Mesmo assim! Eu queria vê-la pronta logo!

- Afrodite, não seja criança. Não dá para apressar uma obra tão grande, aliás, imagino que um ano já seria uma estimativa muito boa – Kaoru interveio na pequena discussão de suas acompanhantes.

- Desisto! – Afrodite falou alto. – Já que eu não vou ver isto pronto em breve, então hei de obrigar você – apontou o dedo para o moço – a me trazer aqui de novo, quando estiver acabada! Entendeu?

- Ah, sim, entendi – respondeu quase com deboche. - E não aponte o dedo para as pessoas, isso é feio, sabia? – repreendeu mais sério.

- Desde que você me traga, tanto faz. Eu não aponto mais. E, Luna?

- Sim.

- Agora vamos para o Bois de Bologne!

- Mas é... – não pôde terminar a frase.

- Vem!

* * *

Sete horas da noite, na central francesa de reconstrução ambiental.

- Ai... Ai... Ai... – Luna entrava devagar em seu dormitório, com ares de cansaço.

- Luna? Tudo bem? - Shira estranhou o jeito da moça.

- Eiffel... Bois de Bologne... Champs de Mars... Louvre... Escola Militar... Palácio Chaillot... Champs Elysées... Arco do Triunfo... Notre-Dame... Jardins Trocadero... Universidade Surbonne... Sena! – deitou-se no sofá.

- Como?

- Foram os lugares onde eu estive hoje. Exatamente nesta ordem. Um mais fora de mão do que o outro... – colocou uma almofada sobre a cabeça.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

¹Peça única tipo top: seria como um macacão sem alças ou manga ou gola.

Olá, olá, olá! (Ora, isso me fez lembrar a infância. Se mais alguém ficou esperando ouvir "Eu sou Tíbio!" e "E eu sou Perônio" depois disso, sabe do que eu estou falando)

Minhas divagações estranhas à parte, aqui está mais um capítulo. Embora pareça inútil, eu acho que ele tem três funções especiais:  
1. Mostrar que a Luna não está só de enfeite na central, que existe um motivo para precisar de alguém trabalhando.  
2. Aumentar o drama. O que se explicará mais para frente.  
3. Apresentar os "momentos de folga", afinal, a Afrodite e o Kaoru foram para tirar "férias" e a Luna também precisa descansar.  
Talvez você discorde da utilidade dele e até o ache dispensável, mas eu gosto bastante dele, para ser sincera. Acho que não tenho muito mais a dizer sobre este capítulo. Somente espero que tenha apreciado a leitura e que ela tenha valido os minutos que perdeu.

Beijinhos e até a próxima ^-^!


	5. Chapter 5

Feliz Natal

* * *

Capítulo V

Sete horas e quinze minutos. Luna continuava deitada no sofá, prestes a dormir ali mesmo... Se ao menos pudesse, é claro.

- LUNA! – alguém gritou à sua porta.

- O quê? – sentou-se surpresa no sofá, fazendo uma almofada voar.

- Abre a porta!

- Afrodite? – perguntou incerta.

- É! Sou eu mesma! Abre aqui!

- Tudo bem... – abriu a porta. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, mas vai acontecer!

- Hã?

- Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama!

- Vamos?

- Vamos sim, sua boba. Eu passei no refeitório e a Anita me ajudou com uns petiscos e umas guloseimas. Ah, e também te mandou compostos de cálcio. Nós vamos comemorar a nossa amizade recém-formada com uma festa bem provida de comida!Então, que filmes você tem de bom para a gente ver? - Afrodite despejou todas as palavras na ruiva.

Luna pensou uns instantes. Afrodite estava em sua porta porque queria comemorar a amizade delas. Se era assim, não ia se agarrar a detalhes e simplesmente aproveitaria:

- Já que você está na França, quase perdida no passado... Que tal uns clássicos franceses?

- Boa idéia!

- Então pode sentar no sofá e aproveitar.

Assistiram a alguns filmes, comeram alguns docinhos, alguns salgadinhos, comentaram sobre os filmes, riram um pouco sobre qualquer coisa.

- Certo, Luna, mas agora eu quero um filme mais atual.

- Bom... – pensou um pouco. – Meu amigo trabalhou num filme recentemente e mandou uma cópia para mim. Podemos ver, se quiser.

- Por mim, perfeito.

Luna digitou alguns comandos e o filme começou a ser exibido. Assistiram pacientemente. Houve momentos em que o dramático filme fez com que Afrodite se afogasse com algumas lágrimas e Luna manchasse o rosto com umas poucas teimosas que rolaram por ele. Houve momentos tensos, poucos momentos descontraídos e, então, um final um tanto trágico. Depois de toda a emoção do filme, com direito a alguns segundos de silêncio para a superação do mesmo, Afrodite virou-se para Luna:

- Eu tinha visto trailers desse filme e também vi os comentários da crítica, mas não achei que fosse tão bom – comentou, secando suas lágrimas.

- Pois é... – Luna limitou-se a dizer. Estava surpresa com a atuação brilhante de Howard. Imaginava que o amigo fosse bom, mas aquilo era bem mais do que esperava.

- Mas, conte: quem é o seu amigo que trabalhou no filme?

- É o Howard Júnior Zaibatsu – disse simplesmente.

- Hahaha... Ai, Luna, você me faz rir... Eu também queria ser amiga dele, e como queria... - riu-se.

- Mas o que foi que eu disse?

- Ah, Luna, qual é? Amiga de um artista famoso desses?

- Bem, nem sempre ele foi famoso... Mesmo que o nome do pai dele já trouxesse alguma atenção.

- Luna, você está mesmo falando sério?

- Sim, pode perguntar para o Kaoru.

- O que o Kaoru tem a ver com isso?

- Tudo, afinal, ele também é amigo do Howard.

- Luna, você não brincaria com algo assim, certo?

- Certíssimo.

- Nossa... - olhou para um ponto no infinito - Eu sou amiga de amigos do Howard Júnior Zaibatsu. Eu mal posso crer... E como vocês se conheceram?

- Na escola, mas ficamos amigos mesmo em outro mundo.

- Haha... Que expressão estranha. O que quer dizer?

- Quer dizer exatamente o que eu disse, ficamos amigos em outro mundo.

- Foi alguma viagem de escola para outra colônia?

- Mais ou menos. Era para ser uma viagem, mas acabou virando uma aventura. Nós nos perdemos durante uma tempestade gravitacional.

- Espera! Luna, quando eu era pequena, a mídia circulou por um tempo a história de um grupo de estudantes com o qual aconteceu uma coisa assim. Tinha até um boato de que foram parar em outra galáxia, muito, muito distante daqui. Luna... Vocês não são...?

- Bem, agora que o caso é passado, acho que posso confirmar isso... - disse de cabeça baixa e as bochechas um pouco rosadas.

- Pelo olho perdido de Júpiter... O livro da Artemis Piscis, que ela disse que baseou naqueles boatos... Puxa, se ela soubesse...

- Ela sabe - Luna interrompeu as divagações da jovem.

- Ela falou com algum de vocês?

- Ela não precisaria disso...

- Não?

- Não. Afinal, a Sharla era parte do grupo.

- Luna... Quem, pelos sagrados anéis de Saturno, é Sharla? É alguma parente da Artemis?

- Na verdade, ela é a própria Artemis. Sharla é o nome dela de verdade.

- Então, toda a história do livro...? - não completou a sentença.

- Eu vou ser sincera, Afrodite. A Sharla inventou mesmo algumas coisas, mas boa parte é real e fiel aos fatos.

- Isso é inacreditável...

- Na época, o caso foi abafado. Quase apagaram as memórias do meu gato de estimação... As autoridades responsáveis pelo assunto bombardeavam de todos os lados a mídia com informações falsas, com boatos ainda mais estranhos do que a verdade. Foi uma confusão sem tamanho e, mesmo assim, coisas muito próximas da verdade chegaram aos jornais sensacionalistas... - seu tom era nostálgico. Uma época perdida em seu passado reavivava em sua memória.

- E agora?

- Agora as coisas estão um pouco diferentes. O passado ainda é segredo, mas a tentativa de se comunicar com um "planeta perdido e sem nome", como andam dizendo, não é. Pelo contrário, é alardeada, como um troféu disputadíssimo.

Afrodite entendeu naquela hora o que houve depois da epopeia que lera. Depois da fantasia, apareceram pessoas que queriam acabar com ela, mas se beneficiar dela. Ela sabia que a moça a sua frente tentava reconstruir um mundo no qual se deveria viver em paz e, provavelmente, pensar em pessoas que queriam o contrário, fizesse com que sofresse.

Por mais que gostasse de ouvir o que as pessoas tinham a dizer, Afrodite concluiu ser melhor levar Luna para um lugar do qual gostasse. Voltou o rumo da conversa para o planeta que deu inspiração para a reconstrução da Terra:

- E então, Luna, como é um mar de verdade?

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá e olá, pessoa!

Talvez você não esteja nem aí pra saber, mas, até agora, nesta repostagem, este foi o capítulo que mais sofreu nas mãos da dupla de justiceiras mais terrível que já se viu em um teclado: Backspace e Delete.  
Acontece que o textinho anterior era meio "Barbie Malibu encontra Barbie Dia de Princesa no Castelo dos Sonhos". O que eu quero dizer é ficou muito artificial e parecia conversa de patricinha do tipo mais fresco que possa existir. Não tinha muito a ver com a minha ideia. Eu precisei cortar e transformar em algo mais sereno e também mais sério.  
Sinceramente, não tenho muita certeza do resultado. Minha irmã aprovou, mas a pobre estava mais dormindo que qualquer coisa (é o que dá chamar seu caçula para te ouvir contar histórias à 1h40 da manhã). Não sei se o senso dela está suficientemente aguçado para perceber alguma aberração por aqui. Entretanto, a quem quer que possa interessar, aqui vai um detalhe: minha frase favorita deste capítulo foi escrita agora há pouco e é a última - quando a Afrodite pergunta sobre o mar. É que, para mim, é uma fala de inocência quase infantil e de profundidade quase "mitológica". (Eu com certeza não me fiz entender explicando desse jeito tão doido xD...)

Enfim, espero que tenha gostado e aproveitado.

Nos vemos na próxima. Beijinhos ^-^!


	6. Chapter 6

Feliz Natal

* * *

Capítulo VI

- Luna, hora de levantar.

- Hã? O quê? – a moça levantou surpresa da cama.

- Luna, são nove horas. Você me pediu para que nunca te deixasse passar deste horário.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada.

Armário. Roupa – peça-única, mangas curtas, azul-turquesa; jaqueta, azul-marinho, detalhes prata. Banheiro.

Caminhou sem pressa até o refeitório. No fim das contas, era ótimo ter companhia. Sentia o coração mais leve quando tinha pessoas por perto. Seu lugar era com outras pessoas, afinal. Acostumou-se até mesmo à presença quase escandalosa de Afrodite. Era uma boa garota... Muita alegria para uma pessoa só, mas sem mudar o fato de que ser – como poderia explicar? – adorável.

Uma semana havia feito muito bem para o relacionamento das duas. Não que fosse ruim no começo, mas eram duas estranhas tentando manter um contato que durasse mais de vinte palavras – claro que, com Afrodite, não era tão difícil assim, mas monólogos não poderiam ser considerados exatamente como "conversa".

Luna estava andando pelo corredor, em direção ao refeitório.

- Eu estou um pouco em dúvida sobre algo, Kaoru? – ouviu Afrodite falar, quando estava a uns passos da porta.

- Pergunte, então – ouviu-o responder. Estava a pouco mais de duas passadas de entrar no refeitório quando a jaqueta, de alguma forma que não soube explicar, ficou presa numa saliência da parede. Enquanto tentava se soltar, não pôde evitar ouvir a conversa de seus dois hóspedes.

- Que data acha melhor para o casamento? – Luna travou em sua tarefa, frustrada até então, de tentar se soltar.

- Eu não sei – mais uma vez sem explicação, o casaco de Luna se soltou. Entretanto, apesar da liberdade readquirida, ela não se moveu. Estava em choque.

- Você tem que se decidir! Como esse casamento vai funcionar se você não colaborar? Você é uma das peças-chave dele, lembra?

- É impossível esquecer de algo assim, não concorda?

Doeu.

Doeu ouvir aquela conversa.

Por alguma razão estranha e desconhecida para ela, doeu muito ouvir aquela conversa.

Resolveu deixar o café para outra hora. Queria esfriar a cabeça. Precisava se acalmar. Tinha que pensar, refletir ou qualquer coisa que a mantivesse afastada dos dois.

Caminhou de volta pelo trajeto inverso ao qual estava. Caminhou por onde tinha vindo e com a mesma pressa de antes.

Chegou a uma bifurcação. Podia voltar para o quarto ou ir para o jardim da central.

Não teve dúvidas sobre o que preferia. Como boa amante do natural, dirigiu-se firme e resoluta para o jardim.

- Céus! Eu deveria estar feliz por eles! Por que não estou então? Por quê? – sentou-se num dos bancos.

O jardim estava cinza. Cinza devido à neblina, que nublava as árvores e se camuflava com o concreto que formava a calçada, igualmente cinza. Aquilo, que nunca foi incômodo para ela, estava irritando-a. E não era por causa do cinza exterior, mas sim porque nada lhe parecia mais cinza do que o seu interior.

Nublado.

"O que há de errado comigo?"

"Não há nada de errado com você."

Conversava consigo mesma em sua mente. Havia duas dela falando. Uma mais conformada que a outra...

"Como pode não ter algo errado?"

"Sentir-se assim não é errado."

Uma estava desesperada. Outra estava calma.

"É claro que é errado! Eu estou chateada pelo casamento de dois amigos!"

"Não, não é deste sentimento que estamos falando."

Chocou até a si mesma ao pensar nisto, ao concluir o que concluíra. Cobriu a boca com uma das mãos enquanto analisava o além, fosse onde fosse. Completamente perdida.

"Quando... Quando foi que isso aconteceu?"

- Droga... – murmurou entre umas poucas lágrimas. – Eu não posso ter feito isso comigo mesma... Luna, sua estúpida, como foi se apaixonar por um amigo? – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Alô, alô, você que está lendo.

Desta vez você há de concordar comigo que algo no capítulo saiu forçado e eu acho que nem preciso contar para você saber. Mas, como eu sou faladeira, eu vou dizer mesmo assim: a manga da Luna que ficou presa foi de doer a alma, né?  
Eu vou tentar me justificar e vou te deixar me julgar (e, por favor, lembre de me considerar inocente xD). O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: eu vinha fazendo as coisas para soarem o mais natural possível - apesar dos acontecimentos direcionados -, mas desta vez eu quis, propositalmente, fazer diferente. Eu tinha outras opções para fazer a Luna parar, mas uma vez eu quis fazer o senhor Destinho brincar, e pregar uma peça na protagonista, segurando sua manga somente tempo o bastante para ouvir o que ele quisesse, sem o risco de interromper a conversa a ser ouvida.

Bem, sem contar esta cena, todo o resto soou bem como o que eu ousaria chamar de "meu estilo". Eu dei uma panorâmica sobre a Luna em sua "viagem de auto-conhecimento", na qual ela percebe que ama um dos melhores amigos de infância e não mais apenas como amigo. E, antes que me julguem, em minha defesa digo que o ciúme é uma forma pra lá de boa (ai, gírias do tempo do onça) de se descobrir esse tipo de coisa (testado e comprovado pela "voz" que vos "fala"). A Luna vinha, não sei se perceberam, reprimindo essas visitas do bichinho verde (como se costuma chamar o ciúme ou até a inveja), mas, com essa última conversa que ela ouviu, tornou-se impossível ignorar que algo dentro dela sofre com certos incidentes relacionados a seus acompanhantes. Ela simplesmente "explodiu", "transbordou".

Agora acho melhor parar antes que os comentários saiam maiores que o capítulo.  
Espero que tenha gostado... e não tenha tido ideias de me matar por uma invasão do melodrama com açúcar, afinal, é um romance, então isso deveria acontecer cedo ou tarde.

Beijinhos ^.^!


	7. Chapter 7

Feliz Natal

* * *

Capítulo VII

Voltou para dentro quase arrastando a si mesma, batendo-se nas coisas.

Escorou-se na parede algumas vezes, apoiando o corpo com os braços. Ao tentar se acalmar, acabou por piorar o próprio estado.

Chegou a pensar, nos primeiros dias, que eles realmente podiam ter algo, mas havia abandonado a hipótese nos dias que se seguiram. Aparentemente, antes estava certa. E como agora era terrível descobrir-se certa.

- Luna! – Afrodite vinha correndo em sua direção. Kaoru a seguia andando com as mãos no bolso. – Onde você estava que não apareceu para tomar café?

- Desculpe. Eu não me senti bem...

- Ah, que pena! Espero que já esteja melhor...

- Afrodite, vá ao refeitório e traga um chá para ela - Kaoru disse a Afrodite, num tom absolutamente imperativo.

- Ei! - ofendeu-se com a ordem sem respeito por ela.

- Vai logo, sim?

- Tudo bem – Afrodite saiu, batendo os pés.

- Pronto. Por que não me conta o que aconteceu que te deixou tão triste?

Ela soltou uma risada quase debochando de si mesma ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Droga! Afinal, por que ele tinha que conhecê-la tão bem?

- Eu não vou contar, porque acho melhor não contar – respondeu.

- Vamos. Você não é disso.

- Eu sei, mas dessa vez preciso ser... É um assunto... delicado.

- Tudo bem. Não posso te forçar a falar e você sabe que nem tentaria.

- Obrigada – respondeu cabisbaixa. Pensou, então, que a ignorância tinha sido mais gentil com ela. Conhecer seus sentimentos estava lhe matando. Vê-lo, agora, doía também.

- Não precisa agradecer. Mas eu estou aqui para te ouvir também, se quiser. Agora, vamos.

- Aonde? – falava com um fio de voz, uma parcela mínima do que usava normalmente, mas o bastante para ser ouvida.

- Para o seu quarto. Você tem que descansar e pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

Mil vezes droga! Ela realmente estava começando a detestar que ele a conhecesse tão bem.

- E o chá que a Afrodite vai trazer?

- Você vai tomá-lo. Tenho certeza de que um bom chá vai ajudar a se acalmar.

Um milhão de vezes droga!

- É melhor ir direto para a sua cama - ele recomendou.

- Tudo bem. Já estou indo.

- Luna?

- Sim.

- Cuide-se bem, entendeu?

- Certo.

- Eu estou falando sério. Não é normal ficar assim tão mal. Quero que descanse mesmo e que melhore logo disso. Você tem um humor de ferro, certo? - brincou.

- Certo - respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

- Não está levando a sério meus pedidos... – pelo modo como ele falara, ela percebeu que estava incomodado. – Escuta, você tem que melhorar! Eu me sinto mal de te ver assim triste. Me sinto até como se a culpa fosse minha!

- Desculpe... – disse quase voltando a chorar. Se ele imaginasse que, de alguma forma, a culpa era realmente dele.

- Ei... Se for ficar mais triste com isso, não adianta nada – disse num tom mais calmo, passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva. Depois, abraçou-a. – Pronto. Não precisa chorar. Eu só quero que você melhore, tudo bem?

Luna respondeu com um aceno afirmativo, permitindo que parte de sua tristeza transbordasse para fora si em forma de lágrimas ralas.

- Oi! Voltei! E com o seu chá, Luna! – Afrodite, ainda em um corredor transversal, disse. Kaoru passou a segurar Luna apenas com um braço e virou-se para o referido corredor, de onde surgiu o rosto fino de Afrodite, ainda falando. – Está melhorzinha?

- Ela parece melhor para você?

- Ah, não muito...

- Então é isso.

- Poxa, Luna. Sinto tanto que você esteja mal. Eu queria passar mais tempo com você hoje. Mas, bem, quem sabe amanhã, não é? O mais importante agora é que você melhore!

- Obrigada.

- Ah, tome aqui o seu chá. Anita fez um especial... Pena que eu não tenho ideia do que tem aí...

- Tudo bem – riu fracamente e pegou o copo que estava nas mãos de Afrodite. – Muito obrigada aos dois, de verdade – disse enquanto dirigia-se ao quarto, fechando, logo em seguida, a porta.

- O que será que aconteceu? Será que pegou um resfriado? Será que é grave?

- Calma. Ela vai melhorar logo.

- Você realmente acredita nisso?

- Ter pensamento positivo não mata.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Oi, você! Tudo certo?

Acho que você já percebeu isto, mas não custa dizer: eu fiz este capítulo só por fazer mesmo. Ele é dispensável, poderia continuar sem ele, mas acho que quis mostrar como a Luna reagiria vendo o Kaoru e a Afrodite depois do que ouviu. Para ser sincera, não me convenceu muito, não sei, achei algumas partes pouco realistas, pouco humanas, deveras forçadas... Mas quem sabe um milagre o faça parecer melhor aos olhos alheios do que aos meus próprios.

Creio não ter mais a dizer sobre este capítulo. Espero que tenha sido proveitoso.

Até a próxima e última desta história ;D!


	8. Chapter 8

Feliz Natal

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Acordou no dia seguinte. Várias vezes, na verdade. Não se sentia bem pela noite intranquila, assolada por pensamentos atropelados e tristes. Ao menos estava melhor do que no dia anterior, que passara praticamente inteiro no quarto. Poderia apagá-lo de sua memória - se pelo menos houvesse essa chance. "O dia em que descobri que amo um amigo que está noivo" era realmente um bom dia para ser esquecido.

- Feliz véspera de natal, Luna – disse para si mesma sem ânimo.

Começou então a rotina.

Abriu o armário. E... Sentou-se à frente dele?

- Luna, você está bem? – Shira perguntou.

- Não, Shira. Não estou.

- Posso fazer algo por você?

- Pode. Escolha minha roupa, sim? Se depender de mim, aposto como vou ficar com o pijama o dia inteiro.

- Muito bem – alguns cabides saíram do guarda-roupa.

Luna sequer olhou direito para as peças, apenas vestiu-as e foi até o banheiro.

- Bom dia, Luna – quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com Afrodite postada no chão à frente dela.

- Bom dia, Afrodite – obrigou-se a dar um sorriso gentil. Aquela criatura amável não tinha culpa de nada, não podia fazê-la sofrer junto de si.

- Você ainda me parece meio mal... Não é melhor ficar na cama?

- Não se preocupe. Estou melhor do que ontem e, mesmo que não estivesse, ficar na cama não resolve meu problema.

- Entendo. Ah! Sua roupa está bonita.

- Mesmo?

- Sim! Adorei a combinação de saia preta com esta calça preta coladinha. E elas ficam bem com as botas. Está tudo tão preto da cintura para baixo que nem pareceria você, mas a camisa branca dá um charme e quebra o visual dark, ou seja, volta a parecer você. Mas o sobretudo azul-marinho é o mais legal!

- Que bom que gostou.

- É que é diferente do que eu tenho visto você usar desde que eu cheguei.

- Porque não fui eu quem escolheu este. Foi a Shira.

- Ficou lindo. Diga para ela que tem muito bom gosto – a moça parou de falar um pouco, mas voltou logo em seguida. - Bem, então, que tal ir tomar café?

- Sim, vamos.

* * *

- E um dia eu serei uma grande psicóloga. Pode apostar! Vou escrever um livro sobre esta tese e serei exemplo para aqueles que querem seguir esta carreira! – Afrodite falava alegremente com Luna enquanto comiam o desjejum.

- Que bom que você pensa assim. Falta muito para se formar? – Luna estava mais alegre conversando. Certamente aquela era uma opção melhor do que o confinamento.

- Ah, não. Estou no último semestre. Mas, sabe, tenho um pouco de ressentimento por não ter começado antes. Poderia estar exercendo a função agora...

- Mas você ainda é jovem. Tem tempo para organizar sua vida e tudo mais.

- Sou só dois anos mais nova que você. E olhe só! Você já tem uma vida profissional de dar inveja! E não tem nem trinta!

- Mesmo assim eu não vejo...

- Bom dia - Kaoru entrou no refeitório.

-Meu amor! Que cara horrível! – Afrodite respondeu ao recém chegado. Para tal ação, a reação foi o estômago de Luna afundando.

- Eu disse bom dia. Não pode simplesmente responder e ignorar outros fatos?

- Poderia, mas você está pavoroso.

- Obrigado, também amo você. Eu mal dormi esta noite.

- Acredite, percebe-se de longe.

- Não discutam por uma bobagem dessas - Luna interveio em mais uma discussão infantil. Desta vez talvez os motivos fossem mais pessoais.

- É. Você tem razão – Afrodite concordou. – Mas tem algo que o senhor tem que me responder logo.

- O que é dessa vez?

- A data do casamento! Quando?

E lá se foi a alegria momentânea outra vez...

* * *

Depois de uma tarde cansativa, envolvendo Afrodite querendo conhecer cada novo parque florestal que estavam desenvolvendo, finalmente os três estavam de volta à central, almoçando.

Estavam os três com um prato de sopa. "Nada como uma sopa quente para um dia frio" foi o que disse Anita. Afrodite e Luna distraiam uma à outra com uma conversa e Kaoru limitava-se a comer e ouvir as duas.

- Mas aquela planta era linda! Ela é natural ou foi desenvolvida em laboratório?

- Natural. Descende de uma espécie antiga, acabou adaptando-se às novas condições.

- Eu bem que queria uma, mas acho que morreria fora daqui.

- Posso tentar preparar uma muda para você, mas vai demorar para eu descobrir se ela resiste ou não.

- Ah, não tem problema! Eu já fico feliz de que você pelo menos tente! É muito gentil mesmo.

- Não há de quê. Mas... – Luna pausou sua fala um pouco e pensou bem se queria mesmo a resposta do que estava prestes a perguntar. Queria. – Quando vocês se casam, já decidiram?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, seus acompanhantes pararam de comer e olharam surpresos para ela.

- Perguntei numa hora ruim?

- Ah, veja bem... Não é que seja uma hora ruim, mas... – começou Afrodite.

- Mas é uma pergunta sem sentido – completou Kaoru.

- Como assim "sem sentido"?

- Bem... O casamento não é nosso - Afrodite respondeu. Um cotovelo apoiado na mesa e um dedo apoiando a cabeça.

- Não? – a cabeça estava confusa. Como assim não eram noivos? Ela estava sempre o chamando de "querido" ou "meu amor" e coisas do gênero, mesmo que às vezes também o chamasse de imbecil, idiota, entre outros. Uma vez ela havia dito que precisava se acostumar a vê-lo da hora em que acordava até a hora em que ia dormir. E tinha a história de marcar a data do casamento. Mais conclusivo que aquilo não podia ficar!

- Kaoru, seu imbecil! Não contou para ela?

- Eu? Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu achei que você ia querer contar! Não era você que estava querendo arrumar qualquer assunto para falar com ela no começo? Achei que iria começar por isso!

- Ah, claro! Mas quem aqui é o amigo dela? Você deveria ter contado! Eu sou a recém amiga! Isso é coisa para amigo contar!

- Ei! Não venha jogar a culpa em mim!

- Em quem mais eu poderia j...

- CHEGA! – Luna gritou para os dois. Aquela conversa ia longe se não fizesse aquilo. Observou-os olharem chocados para ela e respirou fundo. – Certo. Por que vocês dois juntos não me contam agora o que deveriam ter contado antes.

- Nossos pais vão se casar – disseram os dois.

- É o que?

- Bom... – começou Afrodite. – Você deve saber que a mãe do Kaoru morreu há uns anos, não? – virou-se de repente para Kaoru. – Isso você contou para ela, né?

- Contei - respondeu com um olhar fuzilante, que Afrodite ignorou.

- Aleluia, ao menos isso você fez! - deu um breve pausa - Então, meus pais são divorciados. Um belo dia o pai dele se encontrou com a minha mãe numa reunião de qualquer coisa que eu não sei o nome e começaram a sair no dia seguinte. Ano vem... Ano vai... E agora eles estão tentando marcar o casamento.

- Mas nunca dá certo, porque eu não estou presente – Kaoru complementou.

- Por isso eu sempre fico perguntando para ele quando vai sair este casamento. Sem ele, os noivos não querem casar!

- Ah... Agora eu estou entendendo a confusão que fiz – não deixou transparecer por fora a alegria que sentia por dentro.

- Além disso... Casar para o Kaoru é com outra pessoa... – Afrodite refletiu em voz alta.

Ótimo! E lá se foi a alegria momentânea de novo e de novo...

- Cala a boca - Kaoru repreendeu com cara de tédio.

- Então já tem uma pessoa em mente? – perguntou com outro aperto na alma, sem, no entanto, demonstrá-lo.

- Não dê ouvidos para as coisas que ela diz.

- Blá, blá, blá! Viu só, Luna? É isso aí que a minha mãe vai arrumar de irmão para mim! E pensar que eu briguei com ela por você!

- Eu não pedi para você e a sua mãe se meterem na minha briga com o meu pai.

- Ah, seu abusado!

Um feliz e alegre almoço, como Shira mais tarde iria ironizar para Aldebaran.

* * *

Mais tarde no refeitório, as duas moças - e um programa - estavam cuidando dos preparativos para uma pequena festa a três.

- O que eu devo preparar para o jantar de natal de vocês, Luna?

- Eu não sei, Anita – respondeu ao programa, enquanto ajeitava uns enfeites aqui e ali no refeitório, que era onde pretendiam passar o natal. Refletiu um pouco: não deveria ter deixado aquilo para a última hora.

- AAAAAAAHHH! – um grito seguido de um barulho de algo que cai.

- Afrodite, você está bem? - Luna perguntou preocupada.

- Sim! Sim! Eu só caí da escada... E fala para a Anita que eu quero rabanada!

- Anita, você ouviu! Rabanada para a moça!

- Ótimo! Já tenho um prato para fazer. Criarei um menu de natal, pode deixar.

- Isso, Anita, faça isso.

* * *

Há poucos segundos do natal, agora haviam três pessoas no "salão improvisado de natal". E sua conversa, como de costume, era inflamada por alguma discussão:

- Eu exijo uma contagem regressiva!

- Não faz isso comigo, Afrodite...

- Mas, Kaoru, eu quero!

- Isso é coisa de Ano Novo!

- Não tem problema. Eu conto com você – mais uma vez Afrodite e Kaoru discordavam e Luna interferia.

- Nós também ajudamos! – e dessa vez, Aldebaran também estava lá para ajudar.

- Então melhor começarem agora – Shira comentou.

- Dez... – Hermes começou.

Nove... Oito... Sete... Seis... Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um...

- Zero! – berrou Afrodite, jogando-se no pescoço de Luna, laçando-o num abraço que derrubou a moça. – Abre a champagne, Kaoru!

- Tudo bem aí em baixo, Luna? - ele perguntou olhando-a de cima.

- Hahahaha, sim, estou ótima. Só uma dor de cabeça.

- Desculpa, não queria te machucar, Luna – Afrodite começou a sair de cima da moça, quase sendo atingida por uma tampa de champagne desgovernada.

- Cuidado com a tampa - Kaoru comentou, quase inexpressivo.

- E só agora você avisa? - Afrodite já esbravejava.

- Calma. Pelo menos não te acertou.

- Ei! Vamos comer! – Luna estava quase se acostumando a encerrar discussões bobas.

* * *

A noite de natal era uma das tradições que se perpetuou no tempo e, junto dela, alguns dos hábitos da data. A filosofia da comemoração quase se perdia, apenas era mantida por ações bondosas. Porém, tradições dentro da tradição eram mantidas de alguma forma inexplicável.

Depois de um "grande" jantar, havia a troca de presentes:

- Anda logo com isso! - Afrodite reclamava com Kaoru, enquanto ele trazia os presentes que trouxera e deixara na nave.

- Credo! Até parece uma criança. São só presentes, eles não vão fugir.

- Mas eu quero ver meus presentes agora!

- Você trouxe seus presentes até aqui? - Luna perguntou a Afrodite. Ela mesma estava ajudando Kaoru com alguns dos presentes.

- E não foram apenas os meus. Os seus amigos não iam deixar meu amor ali ir embora sem trazer os presentes deles para você.

- E ela vai me fazer levar os deles, pode apostar suas mãos nisso, Afrodite - Kaoru comentou, deixando a última leva de presentes no chão de uma sala de estar da central. Um lugarejo aconchegante, com sofás ainda mais aconchegantes.

- Já está tão acostumado assim? - a irmã de consideração perguntou a ele.

- Você não tem idéia...

- Eu comprei esse para você, Afrodite – Luna, vestida com um agasalho branco, disse segurando um embrulho pequeno.

- Ah! Dá aqui, dá aqui! – praticamente escandalizou a jovem de cabelos negros que usava um vestido lilás, sem sequer se dar conta do frio.

- Pode pegar - riu sem graça, com um pouco de medo da reação da morena.

- Luna! Que coisa mais fofa! – segurava uma gargantilha com um pingente de Sol nas mãos. – Amei!

- Que bom. Não vai abrir o seu agora? – a ruiva falou com Kaoru, que também vestia um agasalho, embora o dele fosse preto.

- Não. Vou abrir depois... Com mais calma, se é que me entende...

- Que indireta para mim, hein? Bom, esse é da Luna e veio... Do Howard. Ai, Céus! É verdade! – Afrodite começou a ficar histérica.

- O quê? – Kaoru perguntou.

- Melhor esquecer isso... – Luna falou quase cochichando. – Vamos, deixe ver o meu presente. – disse estendendo os braços para Afrodite.

- Toma.

- Humm... É uma coletânea dos filmes dele.

- Você nem viu os do ano passado, viu? - Kaoru perguntou.

- Não, nenhum.

- Ele ainda vai aparecer aqui para te visitar.

- Eu sei, mas tudo bem. Acho que mereço isso, estou em falta com ele. Vou assistir tudo desta vez.

Após alguns presentes, Afrodite entediou-se:

- Ah... Chega de champagne e presentes para mim. Luna, onde eu posso mandar umas mensagens?

- Hermes?

- Sim - o programa respondeu à voz de Luna.

- Você leva Afrodite até a sala de comunicações? – Luna virou-se novamente para Afrodite. – Não tem lugar melhor para isso, você tem que concordar.

- Com certeza! Obrigada! – a jovem já estava saindo do refeitório. – Vamos lá, Hermes. Guia essa joça aí!

Deixou duas pessoas abismadas para trás.

- Não vou nem perguntar o que foi aquilo... – Luna disse, sentando num sofá.

- É uma atitude muito sensata, acredite.

- É... – concordou com um aceno de cabeça, distraída. – Ah, ainda bem que os meus presentes acabaram.

- Tem certeza?

- Agora não tenho mais, mas os presentes que você me mostrou acabaram.

- Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Então me mostra os que estão faltando.

- Só falta esse – ele entregou para ela uma caixinha de presente branca com detalhes em dourado amarrada numa fita azul escuro.

- Embrulho bonitinho.

- Ainda perde para o pacote com estampa de ursinhos da Sharla.

- Pode ser – deu uma risada baixa e começou a desfazer o laço da fita. Abriu a caixinha e admirou seu presente. – Seu?

- Sim. Olha, eu sei que... – ouviu Kaoru falar atrás dela. – Geralmente as pessoas pedem em namoro antes de pedir em casamento, mas eu não sou como as outras pessoas.

Luna virou o rosto para vê-lo, segurando o anel entre as mãos, próximas do peito.

- Isso... Isso é... É um pedido?

- Sim, mas você pode considerar só um anel comum se não quiser aceitar.

"Além disso... Casar para o Kaoru é com outra pessoa..." lembrou das palavras de Afrodite.

"Ora seja! Ela sabia!" pensou inconformada. Mas... Aquela não era uma boa hora para querer estrangular Afrodite, afinal, ainda estava olhando Kaoru com cara de boba.

- Luna, eu não vou ficar triste se você disser não.

Ótimo! Demorou tanto que o fez pensar que não aceitaria.

Como se isso fosse possível! O coração quase tentava chegar aos extremos de seu corpo com seus batimentos. O cérebro não registrava mais nada. E a felicidade transbordaria se não fosse algo abstrato.

Poderia ter dito sim. "Sim", palavra tão simples e tão completa. Mas pareceu tão comum...

- Segura para mim um instante? – perguntou, oferecendo a aliança para ele.

Kaoru pegou o objeto e olhou para ele.

- Então... – ele não teve tempo de expressar-se. Sentiu ser abraçado e, sem aviso, ter os lábios roubados. Totalmente perceptível, mesmo para o pouco tempo que durou o contato entre eles.

- O que estava para dizer mesmo? – a ruiva, ainda abraçada em seu pescoço, perguntou.

- Feliz natal... E, então, quer casar comigo? – perguntou com um sorriso malandro.

A única resposta que obteve foi um balançar afirmativo de cabeça, mas, para ele, aquilo já estava bom. Então, beijou-a também.

– Vingança – foi o que disse quando se separaram.

- Hahahaha... Mas... Para toda ação, existe uma reação – e vingou-se também.

E teriam continuado sua seqüência de vinganças infantis e desnecessárias se não fosse um detalhe bem pequenininho...

- Bonito, não? – disse a voz de Afrodite, que fez os dois se separarem rápido.

- Você não tinha que estar enviando mensagens? – Kaoru perguntou.

- Primeiro, e você devia estar se agarrando com a anfitriã? Segundo, quanto tempo acha que eu demoro só para enviar algumas mensagens?

- Não briguem...

- É... Eu estou mesmo bem arranjada – Afrodite foi saindo novamente. – Minha mãe queria um marido novo. E eu? Eu ganhei um pai... E depois um irmão... E agora até uma cunhadinha... Hahahaha! – deixou-os sozinhos de vez... Mais uma vez.

- Bem... – Kaoru olhou para Luna. – Onde estávamos?

- Bem aqui – respondeu, voltando aonde tinham parado e parando novamente. – Lembrei!

- O quê?

- Feliz natal – agora sim voltando definitivamente aonde haviam parado.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, caro e estimado leitor ou cara e estimada leitora!

Gostou do meu final brega? Eu espero que sim, porque eu gosto dele e ficaria triste se todos acharem que eu sou uma melodramática com coração de pelúcia xD!

Eu acho que este capítulo é auto-explicativo e você deve querer pular as minhas considerações desconexas e estranhas. MAS, por outro lado, uma ou duas palavrinhas não fazem mal (e você sempre tem a opção "fechar a janela e me ignorar" xD).  
Neste capítulo eu resolvi todo o (pouco) drama da história. Eu, em minha opinião duvidosa de autora, achei minhas explicações plausíveis e possíveis (dentro do contexto). Além disso, pretendi usar um clima mais alegre e descontraído - o que pode muito bem ter dado terrivelmente errado, já que minha escrita costuma bambear mais para o floreado e nada informal. Enfim, espero ter alcançado meus objetivos. Sem contar que espero que minha história tenha (misteriosa e inexplicavelmente) cativado você.

E é isto, minha cara e estimada pessoa. Fim da minha repostagem, minha tentativa número dois de dar certo! Espero que tenha valido a pena ler ;D! Beijinhos!

* * *

0

000

0

* * *

_Epílogo_

- Como foi mesmo que eu me meti nessa? - Kaoru comentou baixo com Luna, sentado no sofá, ao lado dela.

- Simples. Você resolveu ficar mais um tempo aqui comigo.

- Disse bem: com você! Eu não estava querendo mais companhia.

- Ei, vocês dois! Parem de cochichar! Essa é a melhor parte do filme! - Howard ralhou.

- Luna, custava você ter assistido ao filme?

- Eu assisti. Com a Afrodite se quer saber.

- É, Kaoru! Ela assistiu! Só esqueceu de mandar a resenha que eu pedi, né?

- Howard, você não podia ter deixado passar dessa vez? – a ruiva retrucou.

- Não! Já vim até aqui e não vou embora sem fazer o que vim fazer! Agora fiquem quietos e assistam ao filme! Eu ainda não contei nem a metade do que aconteceu nas filmagens! Ah, sim, no 12º dia de filmagem...


End file.
